


A solas/anders gift for the irish

by Kisuki57



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Don't read this unless you're the irish or completely insane, Late night insanity derived from this wierdness, M/M, They need to have a pure crack and sleep-deprived insanity warning in the archive, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuki57/pseuds/Kisuki57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a late night crack!thingy inspired by the Irish and therefore gifted to her. fade-sex, weird shit, and other insanity abound in this madness, so don't come near unless you are prepared</p>
            </blockquote>





	A solas/anders gift for the irish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenPeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPeen/gifts).



Creeping ever closer to the sphere of fade-touched agony just beyond him that held an unbelievably well-proportioned and sinfully blonde human man and a spirit of justice captive, the dread wolf slipped inside. Calling on the forces inside him that shaped the world here, he banished the men in plate mail that tortured the man and watched the spirit retreat. Moving to inquire if the blonde man was alright, he started when the man, conveniently unclothed, seized him and clutched desperately at him, shaking. Recovering quickly, Fen’harel lifted his arms and gently held the frightened human dreamer.  
  
And was promptly startled all the more when he found the man’s skillful lips pressed against his. The human’s fingers were making quick work of his simple shirt then moving down to his trousers before the elf could process the kiss, in his trousers and gripping his cock before he could begin to pull away. After that, the elf was lost. When the man broke the kiss to divest him of his trousers, the elf groaned impatiently and jerked them away with a twist of the fade, bucking roughly into the human’s hand and dragging his head up by his blonde hair to press a further kiss to his lips, rough and hungry. Moving his hand down to the human’s cock, he pumped it roughly to get the human as worked up as him, then broke his kiss with the human and pushed the human’s head down to his waist level.  
  
The human obligingly suckled the pre-cum off of the elf’s cock, then took the entire length down his throat an inch at a time, teasingly, until the elf moaned and bucked, pushing on his head. Only then did the human swallow the full endowment and swallow, repeatedly, moving his head back and forth rapidly and scraping lightly with his teeth. The elf continued bucking forward, moaning softly until he tensed, cumming down the blonde human’s throat as the human swallowed it all. Withdrawing from the human’s throat, the elf knelt down and took the other man’s length down his throat in one smooth motion, eliciting a long and slow moan of pleasure from the human man. Slowly and teasingly pumping his head up and down, the elf drew his revenge from the human until the human pushed on his bald head, then set about making the human cum.  
  
Once the human had spilled his seed, the elf set about making him hard again with light, teasing brushes of his tongue, then turned and presented his ass, already lubed up with fade oil. The human obligingly pushed in, reaching down to pump the elf’s cock again. He pushed all the way in, then jerked back and pushed in again, over and over, pumping the elf in time with his thrusts until the elf moaned and writhed beneath him. Both reached climax at the same time, the human moaning softly into the shoulder of the elf, and the elf throwing his head back with a soft groan.  
Shortly after, Fen’harel the bald elf came to his sleeping senses and fled the human dreamer across the fade, waking with a start two thousand years in the future from when he fell asleep, complete with the knowledge that he had ruined the world.


End file.
